The present disclosure relates to an objective lens, an optical pickup device, and an optical disc device.
JP 2010-55693A discloses an objective lens, an optical pickup device, and an optical disc device that can condense, on data recording portions of a plurality of types of optical discs (i.e., BD, DVD, and CD), laser beams with respective wavelengths according to the plurality of types of optical discs.